What If
by LaceyLivesInLaLaLand
Summary: ;-; footnote at bottom, read it please ;-; What if Jacob never imprinted Renesmee? Would things go differently for the guy? That question will be answered here, when Jacob imprints on Bella's younger sister Ana who's moved to Forks to start college and is visiting her sister when her niece is born just like Jacob is.. How will the remainder of the series change?
1. Chapter 1

;-; ONE ;-;

It honestly wasn't something she could say she looked forward to, coming back to Forks to be close to her sister when Bella prepared to give birth, but regardless, Ana found herself unable to bow out of it and in all honesty, just wanting to make sure her older sister was actually alright, that she wasn't being lied to and her sister's condition wasn't being grossly exaggerated like Bella had done so many times during their talks in the past.

She pulled her Mustang to a stop at the foot of the Cullen's well manicured driveway and she sat there a few seconds, sort of gathering herself together and preparing for the worst because Bella hadn't sounded good at all when they'd spoken on the phone earlier in the week and that was the biggest reason Ana came to Forks to be with her sister when she got ready to give birth.

She might pretend otherwise but.. She did really love her older sister and she didn't want her older sister to face this whole crazy as hell and slightly terrifying situation she was in without telling her that, she didn't want to find out she'd missed a chance to say the words and regret it later.

What she was not expecting, however, was for Jacob Black to still be kicking around the area, last confirmation from anyone was that he'd taken off for Canada after Bella made her stupid choice and chosen ice over fire, marrying Edward and turning her back on Jacob. But the motorcycle whizzed past her Mustang and parked beside Edward's Volvo and Ana gave a groan of frustration and then a long and low whistle to herself as her eyes roamed over the body of a fully grown Jacob Black. She lightly fanned herself and she'd been just about to put the car into reverse, turn around and just leave for now, let them all have their time with her sister and come back later, but naturally, that's when she couldn't tear her eyes off of him and then she realized that somewhere in the space of five minutes, he'd started staring right back at her.

The scent of coconut overwhelmed him just as he placed his hand on the handle of the Cullens front door. Whether he wanted to or not, Jacob found himself unable to resist the urge to turn, to try and identify the source of the mouth watering aroma. Slowly, he turned and his dark brown eyes darted around the area, looking until they settled on the black Mustang idling behind the bright yellow Porsche that Alice had purchased about a year ago; after everything that happened in Italy. Then, it happened. Everything around that Mustang went blurry, his eyes fixed on it's brunette driver and in an instant, all the pain he felt, all the hopelessness, it was gone, almost like it had been a long and horrible nightmare. Images of them together bombarded his mind and over and over, he kept thinking to himself that everything was finally going to be okay now, that nothing hurt anymore while also wondering who the Cullens knew that actually liked Mustangs and not their prissy foreign automobiles. It quickly hit him exactly who his imprint was when their eyes officially met for the first time after his life altering moment and she gave a small wave of her hand and proceeded to act as if she were about to drive away from the Cullens.

It had been Ana all this time. And apparently, Ana was back in Forks now.. He thought about it, remembered his father saying something about Ana moving back, Ana starting classes to become either an Engineer or an architect and taking business classes because according to Charlie, she wanted to become a real estate agent as well.. He'd only been tentatively listening that night, but… It sounded like an Ana thing now that he thought about it.. And he'd been sort of hoping to run into her but so far, no luck in that area… Until now.

Before he realized it, he was moving towards her car as if he were operating on auto pilot, he just.. He had to see her again, it had literally been years since he'd seen her. And maybe it was just her being his imprint, - though deep down, he knew it wasn't, he had missed her more than he realized.

Just as Ana put her hand on the gear shifter and cranked the engine of her car, she realized that he was walking over. "Fuck." she muttered, attempting to leave quickly, instead finding her eyes frozen and lost in his. ' _Just like they used to do whenever he walked in a room_ ', she mused to herself, biting her lower lip, letting down the window to her Mustang when he knocked softly on it.

Jacob stood there; speechless and frozen for a moment. The smell of coconut hung heavily in the air surrounding Ana and everything he'd just seen as he imprinted on Ana just three and a half minutes before. Finally, he realized that he had to say something, and he asked with a smile, "You weren't leaving already, were you?"

"I thought about it, yeah.. Just like, going back into town and visiting Charlie until I was wanted or needed here." Ana answered, giving a shrug as she admitted quietly, "I came all the way here two weeks before I was planning to move here because she sounded horrible, like she was in really bad shape when I talked to her on the phone, Jake.. Level with me.. How bad is it? This pregnancy has done something to her, hasn't it? I mean she sounded like she was knocking on the door of Death earlier when I talked to her on the phone…" Ana looked up at Jacob expectantly, waiting on an answer. He took a deep breath and answered quietly, "It's not pretty, there's no sense in lying to you." as he shook his head and Ana swore quietly, glaring at the house. "It had to be the one idiot who could kill her, didn't it?"

"Yeah, apparently so.."

"You're okay now, right? Charlie, he told me you took off for Canada after the wedding?" Ana asked, biting her lip, dragging her fingers through her long mane of dark and wavy hair as she looked up at Jacob, curious look in her golden brown eyes.

"I did actually. And I almost stayed, but I got homesick."

"Yeah, that's kind of my whole reason for coming back to go to college. I missed living here, I mean Florida is great it's just… I missed Charlie." Ana explained. The growling of her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since the gas station stop at about 3 am and she nodded to the passenger seat as she told Jacob, "Get in.. We'll go to the diner. I'm starved, I don't know about you. Literally my last food was at 3 am. It's now 12 pm."

"Have you even slept at all?"

"I've gotten rooms and slept overnight, kinda stretched the trip out to almost a week and a half, so yeah.. I did a lot of sight seeing." Ana admitted, moving things out of the passenger seat so Jacob could get into the car. She laughed when his knees met the dash and then said "You might wanna move your seat back."

"Yeah, that much was obvious, Ana."

* * *

Obviously, I'm revisiting an attempt at an imprint fic here, and I decided to go with Jacob in light of that whole Jacob and Nessie getting their own movie / book thing I heard recently. I never liked that Jacob just sort of imprinted on Bella's spawn. And yes, OC is Bella's sister, but.. Ana hasn't lived in or been to Forks since she was probably about 5. There will most likely be occasional bashing because I HATED BELLA. But this is a complete AU from the point where Jacob imprinted in Breaking Dawn to hopefully, the future. some things will still happen they just won't be the exact same as the books or movies.

This is all I have written for this story, I know it's been done a thousand times and I know that everybody has a sis fic but here, this is mine and it's not going to be exactly like the thousand others already on the archives. go easy on me guys because I know my writing is the worst.


	2. CONT'D

;-; CONTINUED ;-;

Jacob chuckled as the radio started to play some 80's pop song and he cut his eyes over to Ana, raising a brow as Ana asked calmly, "What?"

"500 Miles?" Jacob nodded to the cd player in Ana's Mustang, laughing a little as he shook his head. The car came to a stop in the parking lot of the police station and Ana shrugged, laughing a little herself as she admitted, "It's a good song, okay?"

"It's older than we are and a little lame."

"It's my road trip song, okay?" Ana laughed as she grabbed the grease stained brown paper bag of food and then started to get out of the car, pausing to ask Jacob, "You coming in too?" as Jacob mulled it over, he really hadn't been around Charlie since he'd been coming over to visit Bella pretty regularly. And he didn't like the idea of having to hide Bella's pregnancy from the man, either. He didn't like having to hide what he turned into from either Ana or Charlie, but for now….

"Come on, Jacob. It's not like he'll kill you or something." Ana tapped her foot impatiently against the pavement, hand on her hip and the other hand in her hair. Finally, Jacob got out of the passenger seat, stretching as he did so, shutting the door behind him. "This is a 5.0?" he asked, his eyes catching on the chrome plated insignia on the side and Ana giggled a little, nodding. "It took four years just to get the money together to put down a down payment on this.. But I knew what I wanted from like, the time I got my learner's permit."

"So you don't change your mind often, huh?" Jacob asked, making a mental note to himself that like him, she was apparently very stubborn and set in her ways. Also that made him feel a little more at ease. He wondered briefly if she still had the crush on him she'd had at age five.

"Nope. Renee, she tried to get me to get a sportier car, tried to get me to let Phil sign for it, I refused. I was the only 11th grader biking and walking to school but honestly, I gave zero fucks. I was determined to have the exact car I wanted." Ana laughed a little as she and Jacob made their way into the station, Ana calling out her father's name as her brown eyes scanned the room for him. Charlie's head snapped up from a mountain of paperwork and he stood, walking to his youngest daughter, hugging her as he stepped back after releasing her from the hug and asking "You're here early? I thought you were coming the week before school started."

"Slight change of plans." Ana had been just about to tell her father that she came because Bella was apparently going to pop out a kid now, but Jacob coughed and while her father was caught up in hugging her, he gave a shake of his head no and Ana realized then that Charlie knew nothing of what Edward and his family truly were, just how much Bella was willingly giving up to be the wife of the pale faced creep.

"Is it because your sister's sick? Because I've already talked to the Cullens and they're not letting anyone see her." Charlie looked at his youngest and Ana nodded quietly. He got this feeling, there was so much subtext he was missing but all he knew was that if they didn't let him visit his daughter soon, he was going to put his badge to good use like he should have years ago when the kid first started to sniff around Bella so much.

It ate at Ana, keeping anything from her father; especially something as detrimental as her health, so she scowled a little to herself when neither person was paying attention and made a mental note to really lecture her supposed 'older' sister on maturity and honesty. Finally, realizing she'd fallen silent, she said quietly, "Oh. All I was told was that she was sick. If that asshole husband of hers won't let me see her, I swear to God.." as she hugged her father. Charlie hugged her back and then said quietly, "I know what you mean, kiddo.. You two talk often, she sound like herself to you?"

'Not really, no' Ana was tempted to answer, but instead, she plastered on her best fake and hopefully convincing smile and said quietly, "Maybe it's just whatever she caught while on honeymoon."

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Charlie let it go for the moment even though he'd been nagged by everything under the sun it could possibly be and none of the options were pretty in his opinion.. Hell, he'd even dreamt a few nights ago that his daughter was a vampire.

When he voiced the thought to Jacob and Ana, for a split second, he saw a panicked look in Jacob's eyes, but Jacob quickly started to laugh. Charlie asked the next and most obvious question to take the tension out of the conversation. "How'd you run into Jake?"

"He was at the diner in town." Ana said quickly, Jacob nodding, playing along. "I hadn't seen Ana in years so I thought I'd hang out with her a while today."

"Good, that's great. You two were always really close when you were little." Charlie looked from Ana to Jacob and smiled, reaching out to fluff Ana's hair and after another hug, he dug out his keychain and handed her the house key. "No wild parties." he joked, Ana laughing for a few seconds, then deadpanning, "Right, because I like people coming over and making a mess that I'll have to clean later." and Charlie laughing.

Once they were outside, Jacob stopped when Ana stopped and had a good five minute tantrum on the steps of the police station, chuckling as he asked, "Get it all out?"

"Fuck no, I did not. But when I get my hands on my sister's throat, I swear to God… I cannot believe she didn't tell him that she's not deathly ill, she's pregnant. And that he has no fucking clue what she married."

"Wait a minute.. You knew?" Jacob asked, puzzled. Ana nodded and then said "When they were in Florida visiting Renee.. I noticed he was weird.. I confronted him about the weird shit and he told me everything. And I've regretted actually letting her leave Florida thinking I was fine with her marrying a fucking corpse every single day since… I mean, what's her malfunction anyway? And then somehow she gets pregnant by said corpse? I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this."

"Me too, Ana.." Jacob muttered quietly, and after clearing his throat he asked, "We told Charlie we were going to hang out today.. Do you want to?"

"I'd actually like that. If I go back to see Bella right now I might strangle her." Ana muttered as the two got into her car and headed back to Charlie's house so Ana could start unpacking and settling in and they could hang out.

* * *

And color me shocked! I have 2 reviews, 5 favorites and 8 follows so far. I felt inspired, so I wrote the continuation of the previous chapter. I hope it sort of establishes a sense of who Ana is and how she feels about the events she knows of unfolding around her. And I'm going to make Charlie a little more integral and aware of things too.. I'm basically picking and choosing what from Breaking Dawn I keep and what gets cut and what gets rewritten if that makes sense.. I hope you guys enjoy this, I just feel grateful to be writing again.


	3. Chapter 2

"What in the hell do you mean don't tell Charlie, Bella? Damn it, why in the hell can I not tell our dad you're pregnant and very sick? What if you die, moron? Did you stop and think about anything before you raced down the aisle to that jerk over there?" Ana was in the grips of her anger, pacing the room in the Cullen's house, glaring daggers at her older and supposedly much more mature sister. She shook her head, sat down on the little setee by her sister and then looked down at her feet, hands holding her head up. "If you die, Bella.."

"I won't."

"Edward even said that the baby is trying to kill you!" Ana exploded again, biting her lip as she made herself look up at her sister. The look in Bella's eyes indicated that naturally, Bella had a plan and it probably didn't involve losing her baby or leaving her husband. Ana sighed quietly and held back the urge to both cry and choke her sister simultaneously as she said at last, "So that's it.. You're going to give up your humanity.. To be one of them, frozen at 18 forever? Look, I held my tongue during all the shit you told me about when you two had to "visit" mom, but I'm not now, fuck it.. I really don't see how you can logically do that, Bells.. He LEFT YOU! And since you've known him, you've been in a constant stream of danger.." Ana fell silent when Bella said quietly, her voice hoarse and shaky, "You wouldn't understand."

"Because I'm not batshit crazy." Ana retorted, sighing, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I love you, it's killing me, all this shit you'll willingly go through for him. He's not a stable bet, Bella. Wake up. If he left you once."

Edward spoke up quietly, "It was for her safety, Ana.. But you make several good points.. And I can't blame you for feeling the way you do. But Bella is right. You don't know the whole story.. But I see where you're coming from, also.. This thing, this monster inside of her is killing her." he grimaced as if the baby were some kind of demon and not his own child and that sent Ana over the edge as she practically spat at him, "You did this to her! She might die and you fucking did this.. And you can seriously sit there and blame her being this sick and possibly dying on a baby who's done nothing but exist? That's a new low for you… I've gotta go, I can't be around you, either of you or I swear to God, I'll probably stake one of you through the heart with silver and choke the other."

Before the tears could finally fall, Ana ran out of the house, blinded by them and straight into the chest of Jacob who stood outside waiting. Jacob slid his arms around her and slid his hands over her back slowly as he asked, " Now do you see why I said that maybe going in alone wasn't a smart or good idea, Ana?"

"The shit he said… Her not leaving him, not doing everything she can to get better, to get the baby the healthcare it obviously needs.. She's going to let them turn her, Jake… And there's nothing I can do or say to change her mind.. My sister is going to die.." Ana couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body and Jacob got her to her car, guided her down into the passenger seat as he shut the door and glared up at the Cullens house and went around, getting into the driver seat of the car, starting the engine and hurrying away as quickly as possible. About halfway back to her father's house, he stopped at a gas station and went in, looking around for the sour straw candy she always used to eat when they were 5.. He found them and smiled, grabbing two bottled waters, going to pay for the candy.

Getting back into the car, he unwrapped his Reese's and leaned across, pulling her against him a little bit again, letting her cry for just a little bit more before saying firmly, "If you don't stop crying, Ana, you'll get so upset you're dry heaving again.. C'mon, shhh… everything will be okay somehow.." as he handed her the sour straws and the bottled water he'd gotten for her. "If it helps, I wanted to vomit when I found out she was going to actually marry him."

"I did vomit when I got the invite. And promptly told my mom that no amount of punishment was making me go because I did not support my sister's stupidity and I felt like she was rushing into it, that she wasn't looking hard enough for other options and that maybe Dartmouth was better for her but naturally, she was going to piss that away then too.. Mom said she didn't blame me and luckily, she didn't push me to go.. I wish she had now.. If I could go back… I honestly would've hit my sister in the head with a brick and kidnapped her, had her committed for a while to get her away from the bastard."

"Well, all you can do now is try to be there for her, why the hell you'd want to, I'll never understand but.. It's one of the things I like about you.. You don't want any bad feelings between you two, I know you better than that, Ana.. I never got why you'd go above and beyond to cover or excuse her because she did some really mean things to you when you were smaller, but.. Next time you go to see her, I'm coming in. I knew I shouldn't have let you talk me out of it this time."

"Jacob, it's not your fault, okay? I knew it was going to be bad but not that bad.." Ana muttered quietly as she took a few long and calming deep breaths and watched the trees and the beach pass by out of her window while leaning on him a little. Jacob smiled to himself and then said quietly, "Do you want to come to Billy's with me? Until Charlie gets in? I know you said that you weren't used to being in your dad's house alone."

"I'd like that, Jacob."

* * *

And color me shocked! I have 6 reviews,7 favorites and 12 follows so far. Sorry for the salt fest I was feeling angst when I started this, apparently.. And just to be clear, Jacob wasn't defending Bella at the end of the chapter, he was pointing out what he knew about Ana. I realized that it sounded like he was after I wrote it but it's almost midnight here and I wanted to post it so I didn't do a massive edit like usual. I Love you all for reviewing and adding the story to your alerts.


	4. Chapter 3

The hours seemed to drag by and Ana tapped her foot impatiently, antsy. She'd heard that her sister was getting closer to giving birth and then silence from them all again. The more she sat at her father's house, the more Ana imagined every bad situation someone could possibly imagine and the more crazy it drove Ana, the more she wanted to sit her father down, tell her father everything. The ringing of the phone had her jumping at least 3 feet in the air and she picked it up quickly, her throat closing a moment and then opening right back up when she realized that Jacob was the one calling.

She sat on the counter, reading a faded meatloaf recipe from her grandmother's recipe box kept in the cabinet of the kitchen.. She'd been trying a recipe a night on her father, so far, she was a pretty decent cook, and they had actual conversations over dinner.. She knew by now, of course, that dinners had been eaten in silence when Bella was the one living with their father. It irked her to no end.. Did Bella honestly care about anything beyond that idiot she married?

Probably not, she reasoned mentally as she listened to Jacob on the other end of the line, obviously calling from the garage he was working part time at. She cut into the conversation to ask Jacob, "Do you and Billy have anything going on tonight?"

"No, why?"

"Bring Billy to visit Dad.. We can hang out while they watch the game or something.. I can just tell that this whole thing with my sister is eating my father from the inside out.. Maybe if he gets food and people around him that make him comfortable…" Ana stated as Jacob smiled to himself and then said casually, "Consider it a date… This food.. You're not burning it like you did last time you attempted to cook something for me, right? The whole easy bake oven fiasco?"

"Haha, you're hilarious, Jacob Epihriam Black.. No, it's gonna be meatloaf and mashed potatoes? I just have to go to the market really quick, but it'll keep my mind off of what's going on and what I'm not being told about it.." Ana laughed a little, the scowl lighting on her face quickly as she thought about once again, how her sister could be dead and none of them would bother telling her or their father.

By this point, she was pretty much finished with the Cullen family and definitely finished with her sister Bella. After she and Jacob talked a little longer, she drove into town to the supermarket and she was walking back out when Jessica spotted her and made her way over, the two exchanging hugs. "I thought you'd come back for Bella's wedding?"

"Nope.. I didn't want her marrying that weirdo. I wasn't about to let her think I supported that shit, Jess, sorry." Ana explained as Jessica asked tentatively, "How do you feel about Mike…. And maybe me marrying him? Because he asked and I said yes and you were always one of my closer friends, even if we spent most of our time Skyping and writing letters…"

"Jessica! Oh my god, yes! I'd love to be part of your wedding!"

"Good.. We'll have to get together and discuss dresses with Angela later this week… Mike and I want to do this before Mike gets shipped off to training camp."

"Right… because he got that spot on the minor league baseball team in Seattle… Please tell me you two are not moving?" Ana pouted as Jessica shook her head and said with a smile, "Not just yet… Please tell me you're not just visiting your dad.."

"Nope.. I'm a PAU student as of last week on Wednesday.. I'm majoring in Engineering, minoring in business and Architecture." Ana said the words proudly, laughing when Jessica hugged her again and then said "I'll have to come by and see you… Hey, Angela said she sees you and Jacob Black together all the time… Anything going on there?"

"Friends reconnecting.. I mean I'd love it if there were more to tell, Jess, but for now, it's two friends reconnecting.. This whole thing with Bella messed him up pretty bad and I… I just want to know he's okay.. I'd rather be his friend than not be around him at all." Ana explained carefully, even as her mind was taunting her the whole damn time, "You want him.. You want him to love you the way you've always loved him to an extent. But you're afraid to go for it."

"I need to get this stuff back to my dad's."

"I need to get into the store and get my stuff.. Looks like rain… Again." Jessica nodded upward and Ana grumbled a little, then said with a shrug, "At least I got all that sun while I lived in Florida."

"I'll call you later."

"Great. I'll talk to you then.. Congratulations… On Mike and you getting married soon." Ana told her friend as she turned to walk back to her car. As she got in, she was hit with this feeling of lonliness… All her friends were settling, getting married.. She was just sort of stuck in limbo.

'You don't have to be, nimrod… but you won't make a move for Jacob.' her mind nagged at her as she drove back to her father's house. She sighed to herself in frustration.. If she made a move, she wondered to herself, what would happen, exactly. She was tempted to go for it, but at the same time, afraid it would backfire in her face.

'Just keep being his friends... let things happen naturally.. if they do at all.' she reminded herself as she set the bags down on the counter in her father's kitchen and started to cook the meal for the night, her mind wandering to Jacob the entire time as she did so... She found herself wondering if he felt anything towards her, but also not wanting ot know, in fear that it was only friendship or like she was another sister to him.

* * *

And color me shocked! I have 6 reviews,7 favorites and 12 follows so far. Sorry for the salt fest I was feeling angst when I started this, apparently.. And just to be clear, Jacob wasn't defending Bella at the end of the chapter, he was pointing out what he knew about Ana. I realized that it sounded like he was after I wrote it but it's almost midnight here and I wanted to post it so I didn't do a massive edit like usual. I Love you all for reviewing and adding the story to your alerts.


	5. CONT'D 02

"Just a second! I'm coming." Ana called out from the kitchen of her father's house just as she'd finished the mashed potatoes. Charlie raised a brow and asked, "Were we expecting company tonight?" as Ana nodded and said with a smile, "I told Jacob to bring Billy over… So you wouldn't go beat down the door of the Cullen's house or worry yourself into an early grave." as Charlie managed a smile and asked quickly, "Have you heard anything from any of them?"

"Dad, be serious. I am the last person she'd tell. She's been distancing herself from me since I blew up on her about marrying Edward right out of high school and not waiting, taking time to get to know him, to find out who she really is. She was pretty furious with me about that whole speech I gave her." Ana answered, grabbing plates and silverware, setting them out on the counter. Charlie went to let in his longtime friend Billy Black and smiled at Jacob knowingly when he realized that Jacob was with his father tonight. "I'm glad you came back from Canada, kid. Billy was worried sick."

"So was I." Ana called out from the kitchen, making Billy chuckle and call back, "Is that you, Half Pint?"

Ana walked into the living room to hug Jacob's father as she smiled and said "It is, grumpy old man. I decided to move in with Dad. Can't have him living here by himself, eating nuclear food or diner takeout every single night of the week." as she stepped out of the hug and looked at the older man, laughing when he asked, "Who cooked? I know Charlie didn't, guy can't make a grilled cheese and tomato soup to save his life."

"Actually, dad, Ana cooked." Jacob gave a proud smirk as he sniffed the air and then assessed, "And apparently, she's come a long way from burning easy bake ovens up." as he ducked out of the way of Ana's hand as it swatted at his arm. The phone rang and Ana grumbled a little, going to answer the phone.. She had this bad feeling about who was calling and naturally, she thought to herself, Bella would have to ruin the mood.

She answered, quietly closing the kitchen door as Billy teased, "Long distance boyfriend?"

Jacob stiffened all over and Charlie noticed it right off the bat, he smiled to himself a little. He and Ana had sort of danced around why she spent so much time with Jacob but Charlie knew his daughters… Or he knew Ana, he could say this with 99.9 percent accuracy.. She still had feelings for Jacob left over from a long running childhood crush… And from what Charlie had observed just now, he had to wonder to himself if maybe Jacob were interested in her, she was just completely misreading all the signs he put out.

He wondered why, she'd always been the more outgoing one, the more bold one, the one who knew what she wanted and went for it.. She'd always been straightforward and she'd had no problem telling anyone who would listen that one day Jacob Black was going to like her back as much as she liked him… He'd noticed quite a few things were different about Ana since she moved back, but he hadn't said anything. Unlike Bella, if Ana felt like talking, she would. And she'd probably tell him entirely more than he wanted to know as her father… but… She was telling him things.

In the kitchen, Ana listened as Bella pleaded with her to send Jacob over, that she wanted to say something to him just in case… She was also pleading for Ana to come too but Ana was never a girl with a long fuse, so when she started, Ana grumbled and then asked pointedly, "What about Dad? Do you think he's just going to magically forget he has two daughters? Or do you even give a flying fuck about him?"

"He doesn't… He cannot know what we're going to do…"

"or that it might kill you.. Why, Bella, is that?" Ana asked bitterly, hearing the door slide open, the smell of Jacob's cologne filling her nose as he stood behind her, chin resting on her shoulder. It was making her heart race, but she was already too far gone to be calm. Jacob could sense it, he could practically see the smoke boiling out of her ears as she spoke. Her nostrils were flared, her face was flushed and he couldn't deny outwardly that her angry enough to spit nails wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. The phone was pressed into his hands a few seconds later and he ended the call, placing the phone on the cradle.

"Oh, here." Jacob took out the slightly wilted handpicked daisies from his jacket and Ana smiled a little as Jacob told her calmly, "Three big breaths, Ana." and just stood there, holding her gaze. Ana felt her stomach fluttering as their eyes locked on each other, but she kept it to herself.. He'd only ever see her as a friend, after all, she'd have to be an idiot to think he felt anything for her other than friendship.

"That's so sweet.."

"I saw the daisies in that field, they made me think of you… They kind of got crushed in my jacket.." Jacob shuffled his boots soles against the linoleum floor of Charlie's kitchen and he asked with a laugh, "So… When you said we could hang out tonight… did you mean as friends or did you mean…." his teeth tugged at his lower lip and it was all Ana could do to keep herself from moaning a little at the sight.. She did gasp, but she quickly dropped her gaze and then pretended to check on the progress of the meatloaf that was still sort of cooking but almost finished. "It meant whatever you wanted it to.."

"What'd you want it to mean, Ana."

"Jacob…"

"Just friends, huh?" he asked, a quiet tone to his voice as he spoke. Ana's head snapped up and she said quietly, "No, actually.. But I'm not going to pressure you to feel something you don't feel.. If it happens, it happens.. If it doesn't, hey, at least I have my best guy friend back.. I know I won't ever be… Nevermind." and frowning a little, she went silent, taking a huge gulp from the glass of tea she'd poured herself sitting nearby.

Jacob turned her around, chuckling as he shook his head at her before pulling her into a long and slow kiss.. It was something he'd been wanting to do for a while now, for the last few weeks they'd spent rebuilding their friendship. Ana gasped in surprise against his lips and her grip on the front of his t shirt tightened as she deepened the kiss. Jacob's hands slid down her sides, coming to rest at the small of her back and then the door opened and Billy and Charlie both coughed as Billy asked with an amused laugh, "Is there something you two want to tell us old men?"

"From the looks of it.."

"I, errr…. He kissed me?"

"You kissed back, Tiny."

"Yeah, well…" Ana bit her lip and shuffled her feet, her cheeks burning hot as her father chuckled and said aloud, "It's okay… I actually like Jacob.."

"But we're going to take this slow." both Jacob and Ana said in a rush, both the men chuckling as Charlie heard the timer of the oven going off and to break the tension he asked Billy, "Ready to eat, old man?"

"I was born ready to eat, Swan." Billy remarked as he looked at the two young adults standing in the kitchen with guilty faces like they'd gotten caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar as he said with a laugh, "It's not like we walked in on something major.. Why don't the two of you get out of here.. Leave us old men to play cards and catch up?" as Jacob looked at Ana and Ana gave a shrug as she asked her father, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Just don't stay gone all night."

"We won't, sir." Jacob said the words quickly, both of them making an exit from the room. About halfway up the stairs, Ana said quietly, "We'll eat with them first and then go… But where the hell are we going to go?"

"Anywhere you want, Ana.. We'll go anywhere you want."

They turned and walked downstairs, going into the kitchen, fixing themselves plates, sitting on the opposite side of the table as their fathers as the four of them got lost in conversation casually, talking and laughing, the mood largely unspoiled by the darkness that might just be looming ahead.

They'd just gotten into Ana's car, Jacob was driving as he asked, "So there's this cheesy horror movie playing at the movie theater… We could go and pick the plot apart like we used to.."

"I'd love that." Ana smiled as she found his hand on the console, laced her fingers between his and gently squeezed his hand. Jacob smiled and raised the hand he was now holding, brushing his lips to the back of it. "So we're okay?"

"We're okay.. We just don't rush into everything."

"Exactly.. We have time.. We don't have to rush into anything.. We're both trying to get our heads on straight again."

"we are."

"But seriously, you weren't just going to tell me?" Jacob whined, making Ana laugh as she said quietly, "I tried, I just… I freaked myself out?"

"You never would have worried about saying it before.. What happened in Florida?"

"Nothing, I just.. I sort of… I don't know, I changed, I guess. I took a few risks that blew up in my face and I just kind of stopped after they did."

Jacob gave a nod, leaning over at a red light to brush his lips to her cheeks. "We're not a risk, okay?"

"Okay."

Now he just had to figure out how the hell to tell her about his being a shifter, his imprinting on her and everything he'd felt for her a long time ago without losing her… he had to hope that it worked in his favor for once…

* * *

And color me shocked! I have 11 reviews,13 favorites and 23 follows so far. Okay, so I decided to give everyone major fluffy feels in this chapter in father x daughter AND imprinter x imprintee. .. I am so honored that so many like this story! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


End file.
